Kitsune love
by Kyuubi-kun666
Summary: Naruto was always bullied as a kid, for being a "monster". but when he befriends sasuke, things change, and sasuke falls hard for the little blonde. and why is naruto being called a monster? read and find out :P Mainly SasuNaru some ItaNaru, and some OtherNaru enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first sasunaru! so, please, be nice :P No flames!**

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Konoha forest, there sit a small blonde haired, blue eyed boy, around the age of six, his condition wasn't the best, he was bruised and battered, and out of breath. The little blonde had his head in his hands and was crying, wheeping his little eyes out. He kept crying until he heard rustling from a near by bush, scared, he started to back away, under the shade of a tree. 'N-no! please... leave me alone!' eyes wide in shock, he tried to get up, but a sharp pain went up his leg. He nerviously, he looked back at the rustling bush, 'why...'. a figure jumped out from the bush, and the blonde boy covered his head, hoping the impact wouldn't hurt so much, when he felt nothig, he looked up. There stould a raven haired boy, around his age, with the palest skin, and darkest eyes, they were kind of... pretty. Realizing the boy was talking to him, he snapped out of his thoughts, and cocked his head to the side "h-huh?".

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes "Dobe, I said, why are you crying?". The blond said nothing, as he cowered in fear before the raven. The little seven year old raven was getting annoyed "Dobe! didn't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you? come here". The blonde reluctently crawled forward, looking down. The raven boy stepped forward as well "now look at me while i speak, my mommy says it's rude to not look at the person speaking to you" the raven swelled with pride, showing off his speaking abilities and manners. Slowly, the blonde lifted his head, and time seemed to slow down, the smirk on the ravens face fell, in shock. 'he is...he is so pretty!' the blonde had he biggest bluest eyes he has ever seen, and the litte whisker like marks made him all the cute. he had a natural tan, and vibrant blonde hair, pulling his looks all together.

Coming out of his shock, the raven boy finally noticed he bruises that covered the boys body, he lurched forward, to the blonde. "W-what happened?!" the blonde, frightened from the sudden movement, started to tear up. guilty , the raven stepped back "I'm sorry... what happened? are you OK?" he asked in a calm and soothing voice. Suprised by the other boys sincerety, he spoke up "I-I'm fine... this always happens... please do not worry about a monster like me..." he said as he looked down. angry about the blondes words "You are not a monster!, never say that again! ever!" the blonde was shocked about his words, then smiled sadly and looks down 'he is new here... when he knows me more... he will leave me... like my other "friends"' "ok..." he spoke quietly. The raven calmed down, and smiled "good! my names sasuke Uchiha! whats your name? wanna be friends?" the raven, now known as sasuke said excitedly. the blonde smiled brightly 'or maybe... he will be difderent' "my names naruto... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke smiled more, if that was possible. 'he is so kawaii!' "you should smile more! you're so pretty!" naruto puffed up his cheeks in a pout "hey! I-I'm not pretty! im a boy! I'm supposed to be handsome!". Sasuke smirked, supposed to be mockingly, but only looking adorable, in his little boy way "well too bad dobe, you as pretty as a little girl!" the blonde growled and tried to lunge at the raven, only to stop and fall to the ground again, whimpering in pain. Sasuke dropped to his knees besides the blonde "hey! what happened?!" he looked at the blondes leg ad saw a nasty gash 'darn... what do i do?!' getting an idea he put the blondes arm around his shoulders. "what are you doing sasuke?" naruto asked. Rolling his eyes, the raven helped him up "what do you think? I'm taking you to your house, now, where do you live?" he asked. Naruto looked down with saddened eyes "I.. I don'y have a home anymore... it was burned down.." shocked the raven looked at naruto "..then... your parents! where are they?" the blondes eyes got sadder "I have none...". Guilty and worried, sasuke thought fast"then I'll take you to my house! my parents will make you feel lots better!" Naruto smiled slightly. "thank you...". And they started their little journey.

* * *

Finally seeing his house, sasuke picked up passe and opened his house door "mom! come quick!". you could hear the hurried foot steps coming toward. from around the corner a beautiful lady, mid 30s, long flowing raven hair, and beautiful black eyes. "sasuke! what- OH MY GOD! what happened?!" she screamed and ran towards the little boys. "mom he needs help! he was.. he was beaten up! he needs help! please!". his mother rushed for the emergency kit, and ran back, to tend to the small blonde "sasuke, please, what happened? its our first day here and this!" she said, her voice full of worry. The raven looked down at the unconscious blonde. "well... i found him in the woods... he was crying... and i can't take him home or to his parents! he has no one... please mom.. can he stay with us? please!" he begged his mother, with such big eye. Mikoto looked down at her sons pleading eyes, then at the unconscious blonde boy. "sasuke... i.. i don't know..." "but mom-!" he was cut off by his mom "sasuke please! we don't even know the boy" she paused then got up "itachi! please come here!" she called upstairs. calm feet made their way down stairs. a boy that looked like sasuke, only older, and longer hair. "yes mother?" the little 11 year old said. Mikoto rushed passed him "please, carry that small boy to the guest room ,i'll call a doctor" she said as she left the room .

Itachi got closer to the small blonde and sasuke, he peered over at the small adorable blonde 'he looks like he will be a looker when he is older..' he thought to him self and smirked. sasuke growled and grabbed onto itachi's sleeve before he picked up naruto. "Aniki... he is mine... i have decided for him to be my bride when I'm older!" He yelled at his brother. Itachi smirked at flicked his little brother's forehead, and picked up the blonde "don't be so foolish little brother, he is a boy, you cannot marry the same sex" he said as he walked pass. Sasuke clenched his fists and spun around to face his brother's retreating back. "I don't care! I will find away!" he yelled again. Itachi said nothing and just went upstairs, a smirk on his face.

Grumbling madly sasuke decided to see what his mother was doing, before he could enter the room, he heard her speaking "hello? yes my name is mikoto uchiha... yes... well i have a little boy here, bonde hair and whisker mark-" she paused and seemed to have been in shock "excuse me... ma'am how can you call the boy a monste-" another pause "no! he isn't a monster! he is just a scared little boy! now goodbye!" she slamed the phone down and sighed in frustration "this is the 5th place I have called... how can a sweet looking boy be a monster?... it's just lutacris!".

Sasuke left his mother alone and headed up stairs, deep in thought 'monster... no! he can't be a monster... they are wrong.." as he was about to pass a room that was slightly open, he heard giggling, it sounded beautiful. he peaked in and growled. Itachi and the now awake naruto sat on the bed, smiling and laughing. Sasuke clenched his teeth and walked in, trying to calm down. he walked besides the bed and "ehems" they both looked at sasuke, naruto smiles brighter and itachi frowns a bit. "sasuke! I'm feeling tons better! tachi-neesan took care of my wounds! and he made me feel tons better! he is so nice!" he giggles, sasuke smiled slightly, knowing the blonde felt better, but was kinda jealous it was do to itachi. "thats great naruto! maybe when your feeling better we can go play outside?" he said, completly ignoring itachi. naruto smiled again and nodded "sure! i never had a friend before! you and tachi are my first! tachi-neesan?" he looked up at itachi pleadingly, the older raven smiled "yes naru-chan?" the young raven seethed at the nickname. "will tachi come out and play with us?" he asked cutely. sasuke pouted "of course not naru-chan! itachi is way too "cool" to play with ki-" he was cut off by his older brother "of course naru, anything for you" he said and smiled warmly, naruto blushed slightly and nodded happily. Sasuke was mad, he didn't like his brother and his "bride" getting along so well. the two brother's glared the rest of the time.

* * *

**sorry guy T_T i would write more, but I'm sooo tired! and i wanna upload it to see if i should continue, in the next chapter, they will be in high school! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! i have decided to keep sasuke and naruto young :3 thanks to a good idea from a review! and thank you for the nice reviews!**

* * *

Naruto was pouting all day. It wasn't fair! he wasn't allowed to play with tachi-nii-san or sasuke! I was supposed to 'rest' because of my wounds.. but... they already healed! For some reason I heal faster then other people... so.. is that why the villagers call me a monster? It did make sense... I was a freak...

Still pondering in his thoughts, he didn't notice Mikoto walk in. "Hi Naru-chan, are you feeling better?" she asked worriedly. Concern flashed in her eyes as the boy didn't answer and just sat there, looking down at his hands that ay on his lap. His bright blue eyes, were now a little dull. She walked up to him slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, he whirled around to face her and smacked her hand away. Mikoto was shocked, she saw suck fright in his eyes, he was so scared as if... a if she was going to hurt him...

Naruto started to shake badly "I-I'm so s-sorry Mrs. Uchiha" he said in a quivering voice. Mikoto felt bad for the poor boy. 'I called all the hospitals and orphanages for some kind of birth certificate... all they said was that he was a monster...but... why...' her thoughts were cut off by a very worried naruto. He looked up at her " I-I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha.." he said sadly and looked down. She felt her heart tug out to the little boy 'I know what i have to do...' she smiled sincerely at naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder again "Its ok naru, you were just surprised, I'm ok. now, are you ok?" she asked. Naruto nodded a bit and mumbled "I'm ok..".

Mikoto sat next to the lonely boy and hugged him. "Naru.. how would you like to stay with us?" Naruto snapped his head up to look at her. "huh? was he hearing right? did she just ask him... Mikoto smiled wider "I said, would you like to stay with us? be part of our family?" she asked again. Naruto started to tear up 'a... a family?' He didnt even notice he was crying until Mikoto wiped away a tear and hugged him "welcome to the family naruto.." She said as tears of her own rolled down her face. She was so happy to help him.. to be there for him... but.. what would fugaku say when he gets home?

* * *

Outside the room, two certain Uchiha brothers were eavesdropping. They were so excited! Naruto was going to be living with them now! Sasuke smiled brightly 'now he will definitely be my bride!' he thought happily. Itachi was smirking ' now that cute little fox will be mine'. As if knowing what either were thinking, they glared at each other. "back off aniki! he will be my bride!" he yelled/whispered. Itachi just shook his head "i don't know.. he looked pretty happy with me yesterday..." he trailed off and walked away leaving a fuming sasuke. Sasuke ran after his older brother, ranting to him.

* * *

Back inside the room, Mikoto and naruto stopped crying. Mikoto got up and went towards the door, and held it open "naruto? please come with me, ok hun?" naruto nodded and followed out of the room. they walked down the long hallways and naruto finally noticed just how big their house was. He looked at all he paintings that hung on the wall in awe, they were so pretty! Because he was engrossed looking at the pretty pictures he didn't notice mikoto stop and he bumped into her. She looked at him and giggled at his cuteness, he smiled up at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "haha sorry Mrs. Uchiha"Mikoto just smiled and motioned for him to stand in front of her. As he did this he noticed who he was standing in front of "Hi sasuke! hi tachi-nii-san!" the boy waved at the two uchiha boys. Itachi and sasuke looked up and smiled at the blonde "hello naru-chan" they both said in unison. They turned to each other and glared at each other. Mikoto chuckled at bot of her sons attitude. "I have an announcement!" she said happily "naruto will be staying with us from now on, I'll will talk to daddy when he gets home, ok?". Sasuke jumped up and shouted in joy itachi just stood there and smiled.

Sasuke ran up to naruto and grabbed his hand "hey naru, you wanna go play with me outside?" he asked hoepfully. Mikoto chuckled again and left the boys so they can have some fun. "sure! tachi-nii, are you comeing too?" sasuke pouted at this "sure naru, i have to practice my kunai throwing anyway" he shrugged, using his training as an excuse to hgo go outside with the. Naruto's eyes grew big and practically sparkled "whoa! you have kunais!? does that mean... Tachi! are you a ninja!" he asked, looking up at itachi with such enthusiasm. Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair "no, not yet naru" he paused as he saw naruto's sadden expression "but in a few months i will be" Naruto's face lit up again "so cool!" he yelled. Sasuke pulled on naruto's sleeve "H-hey! imma be a ninja too someday! i will!" he whined. Naruto smiled at him too, "really? then i wll be one too!" he said. Sasuke smiled at this and pulled on naruto's hand "c'mon naru! lets go outside!" they both ran to the door, a pissed raven behind them 'damn brat...'.

* * *

After a few hours later of playing and watching itachi toss his kunai and hit the target each and every time, they went inside and sat on the couch. Both Itachi and sasuke sat besides naruto. Soon after all three fell asleep, both uchiha's arm was draped around the little blonde. Mikoto walked in on the scene 'OMG! so cute!' she mentally screamed 'I better leave them be, they look so content, and with that she walked in the kitchen to make supper. After a bout 30 minutes she heard the front door open and quickly walked to the front. coming through the door was her beloved husband, Fugaku. He had been on a mission that lasted a couple of days, and she was so glad he was home safe. Fugaku was a man in his 30s, he had black hair, with a few strands of gray, he had the same black eyes, and his bangs were slightly spiky, but the rest of his hair was long and went to his shoulder. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek " I am so glad you're home safe" she said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close "And I'm glad to be able to come home to my wonderful wife and my beloved kids" he said back, They both pulled away and before fugaku could go anywhere mikoto stopped him " Uhm... sweetheart we need to talk about something urgent..." she said uneasy. Fugaku blinked and spoke "ok, whats wrong sweety?" he asked softly "well I.." she paused and bit her bottom lip "Oh just come with me!" she said as she dragged him into the living room. She pointed at the couch. Fugaku stared at the blonde boy, worry in his eyes "what.. what is he doing here..." he asked quietly. Mikoto twiddled with her thumbs "well... he was hurt and in the woods, and he doesn't have a home or family so i, I thought-" she was cut off bye her husbands shocking words " he is the demon boy this village is scared to death about! and you let him in our home?!" he yelled, not caring if he woke the kids up. Itachi awoke to such loud noise as did sasuke and naruto. Mikoto stared shocked at her husband "I... Look here mister, how can such a boy be a-" she was once again cut off "They have warned me! about him! there is a demon in him, mikoto! He can't stay here! I am trying to [protect my family, not have some demon brat ruin it!"

Mikoto was just about to yell back when she heard sobbing, she looked over at the couch and saw naruto's face barried in sasuke's chest "does he look like a monster to you" She seethed out. "itachi, take sasuke and naruto up to your room" "but mo-" "now'" Itachi looked down "yes mother" he said as he carried both boys upstairs. When they were gone Mikoto glared at Fugaku "listen here Fugaku Uchiha!" she poked him in the chest hard "i will not have you be sucked into these peoples 'fairy tales'!" she hollered to him. Fugaku seemed to have calmed down a bit "but mikoto.. they aren't fairy tales, they are true, the fouth hokage sealed the nine tales in hat kid!-" he was cut off "So what?! he isn't the demon himself! he is a helpless boy... he is worried and scared..." She started crying her eyes out. Fugaku, guilty as hell, hugged his wife tightly "I'm... I'm sorry... i was just scared for our family...I'm sorry, you are right, he is not a demon, he is not a monster.." he said soothingly "fugaku... he needs a family... and.." she looked up at him "and i think we can be that family! please, please, can he stay?" she begged. Fugaku sighed " fine, i suppose he can-" Mikoto jumped on him "YEAH!" she kissed his cheek "thank you! i love you" She let go and called up the stairs "naruto, will you please come here?". about five minutes later the little blonde boy started to come down the stairs, slightly still shaking, he walked over to mikoto quickly and hid behind her leg. Mikoto motioned him to stand in front of her, he did so, but kept his head down. "naruto, this is my husband fugaku, and he is very sorry about what he said earlier, and he is happy to have you with us" Naruto looked up and fugaku's heart tugged out to the poor boy, he had such big and sad blue eyes, bright blonde hair and cute whisker marks on his face 'maybe... maybe he isn't the monster.. i should really stop believing everyone.. he is just a sad boy with a demon in him..' He sighed and walked over to the small blonde and kneeled before him. "I am very sorry for my rude behavior today, you are allowed to stay here as long you would like" he said softly. Naruto's eyes started to water again, only this time he was overwhelmed he lurched forward and hugged the older uchiha man. Fugaku patted the boys back, after naruto let go, he stood up "come on down boys, i know you are there" Both uchiha boys walked down the stairs sheepishly "hehe sorry dad, I was just worried" sasuke said.

Naruto looked at all of them and smiled. this was very first home... and he was accepted.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the crappy chapter :( I'm not a good story writer but i'm trying! please no flames, and pplease review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! sorry i got my computer taken away, but i gots it back now! Oh and since there is no high school for ninja's (I forgot) Naruto and sasuke will still be going to the ninja academy, idk what age they can go, but idc, oh and again, naruto is 5, sasuke is 6, and itachi is 11**

* * *

Naruto was excited! and kinda nervous. He was goind to the ninja academy! he was so excited! but he was also nervous because everyone would hate him, they always did. Well, except for Sasu and ita-nii! and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. I've never had so many friends! The little blonde giggled in delight.

Sasuke walked into the room and ran over to the unexpected blonde, "hey naru-chan!" he said with a smile (oh and sorry for making sasuke OOC, but his parents never died and itachi is still the caring older brother) Naruto jumped and squealed, he turned around and held his fist to his chest "sasu! you scared me!" he exclaimed. Sasuke giggled and pushed the blonde softly, "come on naru, scardy cats aren't allowed in the academy" He teased. Naruto puffed out his cheaks in a cute pout "I-I'm not a scardy cat, you, you meany!" he yelled. Sasuke tackled naruto to the floor and started to tickle him "so, I'm meany?" he asked teasingly as he continued to tickled the cute little kitsune. Naruto, being as ticklinsh as he is, laughed to no end "hahah no! I-I didn't mean it! haha! stop! haha i can't breath stupid!" he yelled out in a laughing frenzy.

As sasuke was having his own little fun 'torturing' the blonde for the comment, he was suddenly picked up off the blonde. he looked behind him and pouted "not fair aniki! we were just playing!" he whined. Itachi smirked at sasuke's pouting face "sorry otouto (spell check please?) but school will start soon" he said in a matter of fact tone. Putting his little brother down, he started to head for the door, he paused and without turning around, spoke "I shall be waiting for you two downstairs by the door, hurry or I'm leaving without you" and with that he left.

Sasuke grumbled and looked at naruto, his eye twitched. naruto was looking at the door his brother had left through, his eyes sparkling and a look of pure admiration on his face "sugoi! your brother is so cool!" he got up off the ground and placed his hand on his forehead in a mocking way "and he is my savior!" he giggled at his little pose. Sasuke rolled his eyes "yeah, well I will be way better then him, so don't look at him like that!" he said sternly. Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely, in confusion "uh... what do you mean sasu" he asked. sasuke rolled his eyes again "i mean, dobe, don't look at him as if he is the coolest! soon, I'll be cooler and better than him! so only look at me like that!" he said in a childish way. finally getting it, naruto smiled "sasuke, you'll always be the coolest person to me, your brother is cool, but your awesome!" he said in glee. Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush and ran down stairs "w-whatever dobe, hurry up!" he yelled behind him, as naruto fallowed.

* * *

As they all walked down the konoha street, they heard hushed whispers of the blonde. they could hear the words 'monster' 'demon' and 'killer'.

naruto held onto the the young raven boy as he quivered a little. sasuke was blushing as the blonde held him, and glared at all the people, itachi did the same.

finally getting to the academy, naruto let go of sasuke and rubbed his eyes frantically, ridding himself of the tears that threaten to fall.

"naru! don't listen to those people! they are dumb!" sasuke said encouragingly. Itachi nodded "that is right, you are no monster, andyou should never listen to them, ok?" naruto nodded softly and smiled slightly at the two "th-thanks sasu, and ita-nii". Itachi and sasuke smiled softly at the little blonde.

* * *

Itachi went one way, and sasuke and naruto went the other. standing in front of sliding doors, sasuke looked back at naruto "ready naru-chan?" he asked softly. Naruto nodded a little nervously "don't worry naru, I'll protect you" he said sternly.

Sasuke opened the sliding doors and walked in, naruto close behind. the teacher and the students all looked at the two, little girls squealing at he sight of sasuke, and everyone went quiet seeing the 'demon' child. The teacher, a man with very tan skin, a slash across his nose, and friendly brown eyes, hair in a small pony tale, walked up to them.

"there you are sasuke, please go take your seat" sasuke did so, reluctantly. The man then looked at the scared little blonde "hello, my name is Iruka Imuno, but you can call me iruka sensei" the man, now known as iruka-sensei, smiled warmly. seeing the sincere smile,naruto calmed down somewhat 'he is so nice.. unlike most of the adults' he thought to himself. "you must be Naruto Uzumaki, is that correct?" he asked softly. Naruto just nodded. "ok hen you can sit next to..." iruka checked his papers "you can sit next to sai-" he was cut off as sasuke rose from his seat fast "sir! can naruto sit by me?" he asked hopefully "I'm sorry sasuke, but there is someone already-" "I don't care! please sensei? he lives with me and he is scared to be away from me" sasuke interjected. Iruka sighed "ok, sakura, please trade seats with naruto." the pink haired girl got up, mad, and passed the blonde, glaring at him. Naruto looked down, and walked over to his new seat. he sat down and sasuke smiled at him, and naruto smiled back. then, they started hearing the words again 'hey thats the kid my mommy and daddy said to stay away from...' one kid whispered 'yeah, we should all do as they said, stay away from the demon' another sneered.

Naruto hung his head in shame, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, 'what did i do?...' he thought to himself sadly. then he felt someone tapping his shoulder, timidly. He looked over at the girl that sat next to him. she had short blackish blue hair, and pretty lavender eyes ' not as pretty as sasuke's..' He thought "yes?" he asked nervously, the girl blushed and twiddled with her fingers "I, Um, My n-names Hinata H-Hyuuga, ncce t-to meet you" she said, stuttering in a nervous habit. naruto smiled, a new friend maybe? "nice to meet you too! you already know my name" he smiled softly, making her blush more. Sasuke sulked as he watched his blonde meeting new friends 'But i'll always be his best friend!' he said determinedly.

After school, sasuke and naruto met up with itachi. "so naru-chan, did you have a good day?" naruto bounced with joy "yeah! I made a new friend! her names hinata and she is so pretty!" with that comment itachi and sasuke twitched. "hey naru, I'll always be your best friend, right?" sasuke asked timidly. "of course you will!" naruto answered with ease. as they got to the housem itachi went out back to practice, and naruto and sasuke stayed in a played all day.

Naruto giggled 'maybe I'll make more friends tomorrow!'

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter, but i tried! oh and I'm not follaowing the story line, so yes, sai is in konoha and his father is Danzo, yeah.. sorry! there will also be other charecters in the konoha academy, hat shouldn'y but oh well, you don't like? too bad, my story my rules! please review~ and be nice! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! sorry it took me so long to update! Now, let me just say, sasuke and naruto are still little bitty, sorry to all those that want yaoi fast! But be patient my lovely's :3 oh and i would like to thank all of you that have reviewed, kisses! lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was mad, very mad. Naruto has been making tons of friends! I'm supposed to be his only friend, I was ok with hinata, but then came kiba, shino, shikamaru, gah! It wasn't fair! The dobe was mine!

Dog boy better be careful… Naru is my bride…

A tap on the shoulder took him out of his thoughts. He looked up only to see Naruto standing behind him. "Sasuke? Are you ready to go yet? Tachi-nii said he is get I'm, impa- impatient? Yeah I think that is what he said, whatever that means, come on!" he said as he pulled on my arm and dragged me to the front gates of the ninja school. As we approached the gates we saw Itachi standing there, smiling at us, mainly at Naruto 'stupid aniki' Sasuke thought with a pout.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and ran over to Itachi and gave him a sweet hug "did Tachi-nii have a good like me and Sasuke?" he asked the older raven brother. Itachi simply smiled and ruffled Naruto surprisingly soft hair "yes I did, I'm glad you and my little brother had a good day" he said sincerely.

Naruto then grabbed his and Sasuke's hand "come on! Lets go home!" Sasuke felt like his face was going to erupt in heat.

When they got home, they were in for a big surprise. As they walked through the front doors of the Main Uchiha estate, they were greeted with a very flustered Hinata, and her very strict uncle. Sasuke wasn't as surprised, Hinata's uncle and his father were in an alliance of sorts, so they would visit sometimes. Hinata bowed "H-hello N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered shyly, Naruto smiled after he got over the surprise, "hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked as he cocked hiss head to the side cutely. Hinata blushed further "W-well, my U-uncle visits the U-Uchiha's every M-month" she said as she had to try not to twiddle with her thumbs, so she would not be scolded about it later.

Fugaku walked in at that moment "ah, I see you already know Hinata, neh, Naruto?" he asked in a friendly tone. Hinata's uncle (name please :'c) only scowled "since when did you house the demon brat, Uchiha-san?" he asked, disgust laced in his words. Naruto just looked down, and ran upstairs. Sasuke and Itachi followed, while Hinata looked sadly at the stairs 'sorry Naruto'. Fugaku narrowed his eyes "that is none of your concern, Hyuuga-san" he said in a dangerous voice "now, lets get back to busyness" the older Hyuuga nodded, then called out "Neji!" a small boy came from outside and walked over to the Hyuuga "yes father?" The older Hyuuga let his calculating gaze fall on the smaller Hyuuga male "take Hinata-sama upstairs, to" he paused to find the right word "mingle, with those class mates of hers" Neji bowed "yes sir, come, Hinata-sama" Neji then gently took the frail girls hand and led her up stairs.

Once out of hearing, Neji fumed "I hate him! I hate that man!" he said with anger. Hinata sweatdropped "N-neji-kun, H-he is you f-father, you don't h-hate him, r-r-right? she asked hesitantly. Neji crossed his arms, and pouted "He does't never treat me like his kid... he treats me like I'm a no one! he even makes me wait outside like some dog!". before Hinata could speak up again, they heard laughter coming from one of the rooms. looking in, neji gasped. sitting on the bed, surrounded by the two brothers, was an angel. The boys blond hair glistend from tyhe light shining outside, his angelic face full of laughter, laughing at what the older Uchiha brother had said. His face had three cute whisker like marks on his face, then, his eyes opened, they were the most pretty eyes he has ever seen! 'sugoi! he is so cute!' he thought. Hinata looked up at her older cousin, and giggled.

After about a minut, hinata gently pulled on his sleev "c-can we go i-in...n-neji-kun?" Neji took a deep breath, puffing out his chest, hinata giggled again, he was immature sometimes. Neji gently opned the door, naruto perked up at hinata, but looked curiously at neji. bowing, hinata spoke "h-hello naruto-kun, sa-sasuke-san, Itachi-san" she greeted, naruto bounced off the bed and ran towards hinata "oi! who is your friend hinata-chan? she is super pretty!" naruto yelled out in chilidh delight. Neji blushed, and glared at the two Uchiha boys, who looked far too amused "ahem! I am not a girl! and i don't look like one either!" he then smirked in his boyish way "too bad i can't say the same for you, naruto-CHAN" he emphisised -chan, calling naruto a girl. Naruto puffed out his cheeks, and a cute flush adorned his face "h-hey! I dont looke like a girl!" sasuke chuckled "and I'm sorry i mistook you for a girl! you have long pretty hair! and a pretty face!" he yelled. neji blushed more, and was gonna say something before hinata spoke up "naruto-k-kun! this i-is my cousin, n-neji." she said politly. as if forgetting their little dispute,naruto's face lit up instantly "nice to meet ya neji-kun!" he said with a big smile. neji blushed and looked away "nice to meet you too..."

seeing the blush, sasuke got up instantly, and grabbed naruto's arm "come on dobe! we were still having fun" he looked at neji "don't you have to go fetch something for you daddy?" he said with a childish sneer. neji looked embarresed, and was about to leave "sasuke! you're so mean! you , you meany!" naruto shook sasuke off and ran towards neji, and grabbed his shoulder "hey! don't listen to sasuke, you can stay, can you come and play with us? Tachi-nii is telling a really funny story!" he said and giggled. neji just blinked, then nodded, naruto jumped with joy, and grabbed neji's hand, and marched to the be, where sasuke and hinata and itachi already sat, sasuke sulked. Naruto sat neji right inbetween himself and itachi. Itachi glared at the little intruder, but neji just ignored it as he stared at naruto. 'he really is nice...nothing like my 'father' says...' neji looked over at sasuke and saw the little uchiha attempt to glare at him, and neji smirked 'this angel is soon to be mine! I know he is! its...its...Fate!'

* * *

**lol sorry for the bad chapter, but hey! i tried right? oh and i'm sorry for the confusion, neji was there the whole time, just forgot to right that earlier, sry if him suddenly appearing from outside confused you! please review,I update faster withy more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I know this is a fast update, but I just had to write more! I still like reviews though *pouts* anywho, enjoy! Oh and I have decided to… time skip!

~6 years later~

Now 12 years old, the blonde was so embarrassed! He was 12 and he still go scared of thunderstorms! He quietly made his way down the quiet dark hall of the Uchiha mansion, and made a left, opening a door, and walking in. he jumped slightly when he heard another crack of thunder. Quickly making his way to the bed that was in the room, he gently shook the figure, waking him up. The Uchiha slowly got up, and looked at naruto. "n..naru?" the dark haired Uchiha asked, then he looked out the window, seeing the bad weather, he smiled lightly at the little cute face naruto was making. He was frightened. He looked like a cute little kitsune. "So… you scared again?" he asked gently, Naruto's eyes watered a bit as he blushed madly 'this is so embarrassing!' The Uchiha opened his arms "then come here, naru-chan" naruto leaped into the boys arms. After about a few minutes, the little blonde fell asleep. The dark haired Uchiha sighed in content, and laid down, naruto slightly on top of him (can you guess which Uchiha brother it is? Before you read on, I want you to guess!) He chuckled slightly as a small blush made its way to his face 'he is just to cute… this wasn't the first time… this has happened many times before'

~FLASHBACK!~

a small 6 year old naruto sat on his bed, jumping every time the thunder clapped. He started to cry. 'this is… this reminds me of when.. THEY last got me…' he jumped, and covered his head when the thunder roared on. He gently got up, and went towards the door. As he headed down the hallway, his mind kept on chanting 'sasuke…sasuke…SASUKE!' he mentally screamed. And unusually loud thunder clapped through the night air. Naruto jumped badly, and ran to the first door he saw. He made his way to the bed, and dove on the figure, affectingly waking it up. The figure woke with a start "WHAT THE- naru? What wrong?" he said as he placed the covers over the shaking blonde and hugged him. The little blonde simply pointed at the window where the storm raged on, he then snuggled into the chest of the person he was holding. The Uchiha blushed as he held naruto tightly. "oh…well… you can always come to me when you are scared, ok? I'm always here for you, you don't have to rely on my brother all the time, ok?" he said gently as he stroked the blonde's hair. "naruto looked up with wide, blue, tear full eyes, and spoke "Th-thank you…Tachi-niisan"

~END FLASHBACK~

(so how many of you guessed Itachi? And don't lie!)

Itachi smiled at the memory. Sasuke still hadn't known about naruto's little fear of storms, and never knew he had come to itachi at night, every time there was a storm. Itachi smirked "he doesn't need to know" he murmured to himself as he held the little kitsune tighter.

Itachi looked down at the blonde in his arms. He was fast asleep; this started to tempt the 17 year old. 'Damn these hormones' he decided to try to sleep but…

Naruto's leg was now in-between itachi's as he shifted around a little. Itachi hissed slightly as he felt his growing erection. 'D-damn….' He hissed slightly again as the blonde accidentally ground his leg on itachi's erection. Quickly, The elder Uchiha brother laid naruto next to him, careful not to wake him as he sat up. His heart was pounding wildly as his face felt flushed with a major blush. He then got up and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. After about 20 minutes, he dealt with his 'problem, and went back to bed, where a certain blonde kitsune slept. Itachi sighed once again as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. He lifted the covers and brought the blonde closer, and held him in his arms, skillfully keeping the blondes legs away from his general area. He Sighed once more as his face was nuzzled in naruto's hair, and fell asleep once more, the storm still going strong.

LOL this was more like a filler chapter, but it was also an Itanaru moment! Don't worry; there will be a sasunaru moment, and othernaru moments as well. Oh and I want you to tell me who you guessed the person was in the first part. Did you guess sasuke or itachi? Please be honest. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**HEllo! I'm sorry my viewers but this is not a chapter! ok lets get to business**

**i have some idea's, but i need your help.**

**A) have a sasunaru moment.**

**B)have sasuke find out about naruto's fear for thunder, and that he goes to itachi.**

**C) have neji comfort naruto in next chap.**

**D) have sasuke comfort him in next chap.**

**Now, A and B are completly different. How it will end up will be different. please tell me your answer. i want you guys to be fully entertained with my story :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK... i know i should wait for at least a week, but maybe i should just do A, B, and D all in this chap? I'll save the nejinaru moment for the next chapter. sorry for waisting your time!**

**i hope this chapter will make you forgive me!**

* * *

Sasuke glared outside. Damn these females, they were so annoying! they just wouldn't shut up and leave him alone.

Sasuke was currently in class at the ninja academy, surrounded by the class' females, and wishing the hell was over.

Sasuke then heard shuffling and screams of frustration from the female population, and looked up. he then saw his one and only love fighting his way to get to sasuke. Sasuke smirked s he saw naruto make his way to him, once he got through the group of girls naruto smiled brightly and jumped over the desk and hugged the now blushing raven haired boy "SASUKE! why didn't you wait for me this morning? when i woke up, tachi-niisan said you had already left for school!" the blonde then looked at sasuke with big tearful eyes. Sasuke gulpe, blushed and looked away. "well dobe, what did you expect i am class president, i had to come early to do things. I tried waking your lazy ass up but you just shooed me away" he said. 'believe me, naru-chan, i would have waited all day for your adorable ass to wake, but I had to go' he thought to himself. Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and sat on sasuke's desk, hearing the protest and snarls from the females. "well I'm so sorry teme! but i was tired, the storm last night kept me up because it was so loud!" naruto blushes 'I'm so glad Tachi-nii caried me to my own bed!'. Sasuke smirked at the obvious blush "what dobe, you scared of a little thunder?" he joked around, mockery in his eyes. he failed to see the hurt in naruto's eyes, because it left as soon as it was there "n-no! it was just so loud it kept me up! gah! you're such a bastard sometimes!" he said, pouting as he sat at the desk next to sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and turned to the front of the class as the bell had rang. all the girls went to their desk cursing the 'evil demon brat' for stealing 'their sasuke's attention' from them.

At lunch naruto and sasuke found themselves on the roof of the academy, eating the lunch mikotot had packed them. Naruto was still pouting as he ate, sasuke sighed in defeat as he sat next to the blonde and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling naruto closer as he kissed the blondes head. "look, I'm sorry dobe, ok? tomorrow i don't have anything to do so early, so I promise to walk with you" he said in a gentle voice. Naruto smiled up at sasuke and kissed his cheek "ok sasu-kun, promise? since tachi-nii doesn't go to school anymore, its so lonely in the mornings...and people start glaring at me more... I don't know what i did to deserver this.." the blonde trailed off as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke hugged naruto tightly "you did nothing wrong, naruto, they are all just idiots" he rubbed the blondes back, soothing the kyuubi container. Naruto then backed away a little and wiped his eyes "thank you sasu-kun, you always make me feel so much better" he sniffed. Sasuke smiled ligtly as he offered naruto his hankerchief, he was only this gentle when it came to his naru-chan. Naruto acepted it and wiped his eyes and nose.

They both jumped slightly as they heard the bell ring, signaling lunck time over. "darnnit! i didn't get to finish koto-sans lucnh!" naruto's eyes began to water dramatically. Sasuke sighed as he sweatdropped "naruto, you are sucha child sometimes" he chuckled as he packed their lunch up, and basically herded the 'heartbroken' blonde to class.

* * *

School was finally out and naruto burst through the door "YATA! finally! I can now go home and finish that delicious lunch!" he shouted in glee, reseaving hateful glares from the student population. Sasuke shook his head "is that all you think about naruto? My moms food?" naruto looked at sasuke and giggled "of course not sasu! i also think about Ichiraku's ramen!" sasuke would have fallen over anime style, but they were in public and that was so unUchiha like, so he just sighed "I'm suprised you aren't fat, you gluton" sasuke smirked at naruto's pouting face and passed the pouting blonde, heading home, naruto soon trailed after. "you're just jealous of my amazing matabalizm! (spell?)" naruto gloated and stuck his tounge out at the raven. sasuke rolled his eyes "yes, because I'm just green with envy, can't you tell?" he said with obvious sarcasm. Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah yeah, ok smart ass, you keep saying that when you're old and fat,and I'm nice and skinny! then lets see who will be sarcastc then!" sasuke chuckled "tch, like I'll ever get fat, if anything, i wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, you can't even get out of bed!" 'kami i hope not!' "besides, you can never beat me in a race, what makes you think I'll ever get fat? I don't eat every hour" sasuke doubted his adorable dobe would ever get fat. Sasuke faced the now pouting blonde, and without the blonde noticing, let his eyes rome over the lean body of the blonde. His eyes fell on the dobes tight black shirt, to the skinny jeanes he wore, all the way back up to his adorable, pink plump kissable lips, big bright azure eyes, and cute whisker marks on his face, he still had a bit of baby fat on his face, but that just made him all the cuter.

Naruto then turned his pouty face towards the raven, and he quickly turned his face away. "teme! i would have one but the sun was in my eye's!" naruto whined out. Sasuke again chuckled "all 13 times? dobe?" they both stopped walking as naruto blushes, sasuke smirked and kept going. "hey my eyes are very sensitive!" he yelled at the amused raven. Sasuke looked around, and he saw no one. good, now he can be himself. he looked over at the blonde and smirking he spoke, "oh? well the sun seems hidden by the clouds, how about a race? whoever gets to the house first wins!" he said in a competative tone. naruto looked up at the clouds, and his eyes flashed with nerviousness 'a-a thunderstorm? again?' naruto gulped. sasuke started to get impatiant "well dobe? yes or no?" naruto snapped his head in sasuke's direction, and the fire was in his eyes again, momentarilly forgetting the incoming storm. "you're on, teme!" and with that, both boys raced down the quiet road.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to reach the gates of his mansion, and smirked 'heh, i win again, shocker' he was about to go inside and wait for the dobe, but he was then knocked over by said blonde dobe. they both fell on the ground, and sasuke scowld 'damn blonde dobe, you are lucky i love you so much, or i woul-' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt the blonde shift so he was straddling his back. sasuke's face felt as if it caught on fire. naruto placed his hands on sasuke's back as he sat there "haha oops, sorry sasu-teme, i guess i got a little carried away!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke then flailed his arms, not having the strength to push the blonde off, as he felt like his body was on fire. "gah! g-get off dobe!" he yelled out in a sad attempt to get the blonde off. naruto giggled "nu uh! now its payback for all the times you have called me a dobe!" he said in glee and he started tickling the ravens sides. Sasuke yelled out in laughter "haha! d-dobe stop! haha! s-stoooop!" he yelled out as he laughed harder and harder. Naruto giggled more as he continud to torture the raven haired boy. hmm... why was this so familiare? it seems like it was missing something though... he was then lifted off the boy and he looked behind him, only to see the smirking face of none other, Itachi Uchiha. ok, now this was WAY familiure...hmmm... i don't know where... oh well! "tachi-nii! i have missed you!" naruto yelled in gell and he turned himself and hugged the still smirking itachi.

Sasuke stopped laughing and got up, glaring at the older raven. "thanks, aniki" he said through clenched teeth, wishing his older brother would drop the blonde. "itachi hugged naruto back and put him down, and naruto ran inside, remembering the delicious lunch he had reluctingly forgot. Itachi smirked down at the shorter raven. "isn't he just adorable? maybe even cuter when he was a child.." he trailed off, hoping to spark something in sasuke. but all sasuke did was smirk right back "yeah, he sure is, i should know, we do spend more then half the day together" he saw the sneer on the older brothers face, chucked, and walked inside. 'damn otouto' itachi thought darkly. he then looked up as he heard a slight rumble, and smirked once again 'there is always the thunderstorms to keep me one step ahead' and with that, he went in as well.

* * *

Sasuke walked in only to be greeted with a sad faced blonde. "whats wrong dobe? ate too fast and now you want more?" sasuke joked. naruto shrugged his shoulders "no.. koto-chan, and gaku-san are both out on a mission, they won't be back for a whole month... imma miss them.." naruto looked down. sasuke was almost jumping with joy, him, and naruto, alone, for a whole month! yes! he then felt a hand on his shoulder, then heard the voice of itachi "its ok naru-koi, I'll be here, so no worries if you don't wanna feel lonely" itachi smiled down at the blonde. sasuke sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. oh yeah, forgot about that bastard... wait... naru-KOI?! what the fuck?! damn that no good brother of his!

While sasuke was in inerturmoil, naruto smiled up at itachi "yeah, i have you and sasuke-kun here for me!" he said gleefully. sasuke couldn't help but smile at the cuteness naruto showed, without even trying no less! he then pulled the blonde with his to the livingroom, so they could play Xbox (**yes there are video games in my sasunaru world!) **"come on dobe, i wanna whoop you at some xbox games" hesasuke said teasingly. Naruto pouted "in your dreams teme!" itachi followed close behind.

After five whole hours of playing soul caliber 5 (AWESOME GAME!) they were pretty tired. naruto looked up at itachi "wow tachi! you are really good at games! you should play with us more!" he said happily. Itachi smiles back "will do, naru-chan" sasuke rollded his eyes. Naruto looked out the window, and saw the slight rain shower, no thunder yet, outside. looking nervious, he quickly got up. "w-well i'm tired! g'night sasu-kun! g'night tachi-nii!" he said as he ran up stairs. sasuke raised his eyes at naruto's weird behavior, and itachi just smirked. sasuke also got up from his spot on the couch, not before itachi spoke up. "ah he is just so adorable, i still evenhave pictures of him dressed up as a fox for halloween, in my closet..."he trailed off as he saw sasuke almost perk up at that, and with taht he went up stairs to shower.

* * *

When he heard the shower finally go on, sasuke ran to itachi's room, and headed straight for the closet. as he looked around the clean closet, he finally found them. 'kawaii! he is just too cute!' he then put one or two of the glorious findings in his pcket, then heard footsteps comeing towards the room. 'shit!' without thinking, sasuke dove into the spacious closet. he looked through the closet blinds and saw itachi, thankfully fully dressed, turn off the light, and head for bed. when he was surer the elder raven was asleep, he was about to come out of the closet (XD) when he heard the slight rumble of thunder, and saw something dash through itachi's door. he saw the figure dive into itachi's bed. sasuke saw that it was a shivering, crying naruto. 'n-naruto?! what happened to him?!' he was about to burst out, when they began to speak. "naruto, sh, its ok" he saw itachi hug naruto, and felt angry. Itachi smiled slightly, he knew sasuke was in his closet. "naru-koi, why don't you ever go to sasuke when you are afraid? you guys do seem closest, and i'm sure he would let you sleep in his bed" itachi said gently. sasuke perked at this. 'afraid? of what?' his mind questioned. 'naruto sniffed, "yeah right... he would alugh at me... for being afraid of thunder... he would mock me.. but.. but i know you wouldn't... thats why I come to you.." he said, crying into the mans chest. sasuke felt unruly guilt, and sadness. 'laugh at him, i would nev-' "_what dobe, you scared of a little thunder?" _sasuke look down guiltily. he had teased the dobe for that... 'fuck!' his mind screamed. he looked up and saw naruto asleep, and itachi smirking at the closet where he lay hidden.

stepping out of the closet (**yeah! he finally came out of the closet! XD) **he sneered "itachi you fucking bastard!" he whispered harshly. itachi just smirked more, as he held the blonde cuty to his chest. "tsk tsk, is that jealousy i hear? sasuke, how umbecoming of you" itachi whispered with mock dissapointment. sasuke clenched his fists as he walked out of the room. he would get itachi back for this... and he already had a plan forming in his mind. Sasuke smirked as he started plotting his plan out more.

* * *

**i hope you guys weren't dissapointed with my chapter :'(. review and tell me how i did!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank all of you so very much. I didn't think i would get even ten reviews. truth be told, i thought i was gonna totally fail at this. thank you all once again for the encouragment. and if you have any quetions, dont be afrais to ask. i hope you all liked the chapter i posted yesterday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**so in the last chapter sasuke had a plan...right? well the thing is...idk what his plan will be DX so ill just go on with the story! sorry for the dossapointment! enjoy anyway! i hope ;-;**

* * *

Sasuke was mad...no not mad...he was enraged.

'Damn that Itachi...damn him to fucking hell! he knew, Naruto was mine...he knew!' he yelled to himself in a fit of inner rage.

It was saturday morning, and Sasuke decided to wake up early and go blow off some steam, and rain a little. he was currently practicing hand to hand combat. He picked a random tree and started punching and kicking it, with as much force he could manage.

'stupid tree...stupid thunder...stupid aniki!' with his final inner yell, he punched the tree even harder, leaving a crack, and sound of scared birds flying away.

Sasuke stood there panting, and looked down at his bleeding fists.

'tsk, I'm too weak...i need to get stronger...maybe then.. naru will come to me..and bot _him_' he thought with a sneer.

then he heard rustling from a neer by bush, without thginking, he quickly dug into his pouch and through the kuni at the bush. then he heard a squeek, and out came naruto, with teary eyes.

"w-why did you do that teme!" the cute little blonde yelled.

Sasuke just stared at naruto in surprise,

"n-naru, what are you doing here?" he asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. naruto pulled the kuni, disloging it from the tree "sorry bout that" sasuke muttered.

"geeze, i was just coming to get you, to tell you Tachi-nii made breakfast... you're lucky that missed me, teme!"naruto said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"i said sorry dobe, you're just lucky you moved quick enough" he said with a smirk 'i would never purpously hit you naru, i'd always try to protect you!' he mentally said.

Naruto just shook his head, smiling.

"you really are a bastard sometimes...but i love you all the same!" naruto said as he launched himself at sasuke, hugging him around the neck. sasuke blushed mady.

"d-dobe what are you doing?! y-you're so embarressing!" he shouted as he tried to pry the blonde leech off of him.

Naruto just giggled, and pulled away, so he could look at sasuke.

"aw, come on sasuke! i won't let go until you hug me! you ow me! i could have died there!" he said in a whiny, but cute voice.

Sasuke just blushed more and wrapped his arms around naruto's waist, hugging him lightly. Naruto then let go, as did sasuke, and giggled.

"good sasu-kun!" he said and patted sasuke's head. Sasuke playfully growled and lightly swatted naruto's hand away.

"I'm not a dog, naru." he said in a stern voice. naruto pouted.

"but i like dogs, they are less... bastardly" he said with a giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking towards the direction of the house. " gee dobe, thanks, are you trying to say you would rather have a dog than me?" he said and chuckled.

Naruto ran towards sasuke. "w-what? no! DX" he whined as he chased after sasuke.

* * *

After breakfast, a knock sounded from the door. Sasuke walked over and answered it. behind the door stood neji. Sasuke sneered.

"what are you doing here, Hyuuga?" he said as he crossed his arms.

Neji sneered back as he too crossed his arms.

"none of your concern, Uchiha, I am simply here to visit naru-chan" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Sasuke growled lightly and leaned in closley, so only neji would hear.

"listen here Hyuuga, naru is mine, you got that, i don't know how many times i have to tell you, but keep you're filthy hands off of him" he said through clenched teeth.

Neji just smirked "Don't go claiming things, Uchiha, i Know for a fact you two aren't together, now if you would parden me. NARU-CHAN!" neji called out to the blonde kitsune. sasi kitsune came running down the staires.

he stopped right beside sasuke, panting, with a light flush on his face.

"o-oh! neji-kun! what are you doing here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Neji smiled slightly and held out his hand.

"Oh, i was just hopeing...you would join me for an evening stroll?" he asked in a suave voice.

Sasuke clenched his fists,and before he could say anything, naruto sprang up.

"Of course!" he said as he walked out the door, turning around.

"come on susu-kun! you too tachi-nii!" he yelled inside the house.

Neji tapped on naruto's shoulder.

"I uhm.. I actually just me an you..." he said nerviously. naruto looked at him confused and smiled again.

"oh! haha silly me! sure! bye sasu!" he waved at sasuke and closed the door.

.

.

.

! WHAT THE FUCK!

Sasuke ws bout to run out the door to spy on them, when a voice stopped him.

"did i just hear my little naru-chan calling me?" itachi as he desended down the staires.

sasuke clenched his teeth.

"no, no you didn't, now fuck of, aniki, I'm going for a walk, bye" and with that he slamed the door shut.

Itachi just stood there and smirked. "aw little otuoto is jealous because a little rat got in the way of the prize, naru-chan is mine, i have no need to worry' and with that, itachi went back up staires.

* * *

**hey! sorry for the crappy chapter, i was busy with things, so i didnt have a computer, so i wrote my chapter down, and when i went to go find it..i couldnt find it! so i just winged it ;-; i'm sorry, dont hate me, my next chapter will be better! i promise! please review, just be nice ;-;**


End file.
